scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Camdwill
Code Name: O5-6 Name: REDACTED AS ORDERS OF O5-6 RP character: Dr. Kain Pathos Crow Age: REDACTED Date Of Birth: RETRACTED AS ORDERS OF O5-6 Security clearance: O5 Council Can be found at: Site-61, Site-97, The break room bed I have hidden in Site-7, Area-108 and Site-01. Represented divisions: Medical department and Scientific department Ranks in Divisions respectively: Overseer and Head researcher I would first like to say before you learn all about your favorite O5 Security Clearance Member that everything mentioned after "The Incident" is all for good laugh except some of my quotes. Past history: My CD times: The CD times... The dark days as I call it. No one gave a EXPLETIVE about us CD... We were left to rot in the tiny cells... No Medical department, No ethics committee and no ISD... I would be reborn after each test... No one followed the Code of Ethics because there was not one... One warning then you got shot and were sentenced to death. My path to Level 3: Level 0: It was lonely as a janitor at first... No idea what was going on in the heart of Site-97... Heard stories of the creatures like 49 and 173... Never saw them though. The one solitary room I was confined to. With no card or knowledge of what happened to the people who entered those doors and never came out. Level 1: 3 days later... I walk into the doors no man comes out of... I the conversation of 2 young Jrs. Speaking with there Sr. I see the numbers they speak but don't know the meaning. They mention the numbers SCP-173 and SCP-49... Later that day I asked around about what these numbers meant. Everyone looked at me as if I knew nothing. They were right at the time. Level 2: I finally get the Level 2 card. I can see my first SCPs in person like 999 and 72. So many ideas in my head of what they did... I decided to test!!! 999 was a big blow... But 72, sweet sweet 72... It tore off their legs... If it was not for 72 I wouldn't be a Head researcher. I would have given up on Science and gone to Security. Level 3: The sweet card in my hands. I can now see all Euclid SCPs. At this time I knew more about these than the average researcher. I remember Madam Qveen as I would call her, I was to annoyed with the long trip back to the surface. I decided to test on myself what 49 did. Disappointed with what I found yet so intrigued. About 5 minutes later the ISD comes, detains me, and throws me into the dark room... I was questioned on what I was thinking I was forgiven because it was only my first day as a Level 3. Long way to Level 4: My career as a Level 3 had just begun. But being the overachiever I am I was already looking for Level 4. I still remember all the good the bad of Site-97. Causing "The Incident" was one of the first things that happened in my career as a Level 3. I went day to day with my general routine. Start with SCP-008 and go up in numerical order... But something was missing with my work. It was not till Site-79 was built that I truly knew what it was. It lacked differences, it lacked risk, it lacked danger. I needed a higher clearance level to do these things. One day around noon I checked the recent chats and saw something that caused me great distress but great pleasure. I knew after seeing this that it was finally my turn to move up in the rankings. What I saw: I saw the evil and the good a person could have in them at the same time. I saw what had to be and what everyone expected. I saw human's need to be appreciated and what happens if the person feels he is unappreciated. The History of the Medical Department. Former Directors in order: KiaBoyed, XiLauren, HugoRublx, ChrisChasmo, camdwill, GizmoFalcoa, Ash35453, TheOnlySwiffer, Jinrai829, 90ninjas I remember the glory days of the Medical Department. I remember all the history of the department. It started with Kia who at the time was named Qveen. She was not there for long... She helped set it up and give us the slight amount of power we had at the time. Next was XILauren... She was by far the nicest of the four. She first gave me a position as Practitioner because I was one of the active ones. I helped her set up the exam process. I quickly became her Specialist. Then she left. Her final act as Director put me on the path I have ended up at. She made me the Co-Director under Hugo. Hugo didn't do much anything except approve my ideas when he was Director. He left as quick as Qveen... I almost had Director of the Medical department with Hugo leaving... The Administrator decided to put a nurse in instead... He put on ChrisChasmo... Chris was the final blow to the Medical Department... He made me approve everything with him. He was like Hugo except in longer, less active and less productive. But then with some chance Mr. Carlos joined. Carlos challenged Chris' dominance with whose site was liked more. With Chris leaving I knew it would my turn. The Incident: REQURES LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER CLEARANCE AS OF ORDERS OF THE ADMINISTRATOR P.S. There is no reason to go about asking what it is... Everyone who was in the building at the time of this "Incident" has been terminated or long forgotten. Other than me of course. NAME TERMINATED BY ORDERS OF O5-X THIS INFORMATION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED - ANYONE VIEWING THIS FILE MUST GIVE PROPER IDENTIFICATION - IF SAID FILE WAS LEAKED REPORT TO O5-X AND AWAIT ADMINISTRATION OF CLASS-O5 AMNESIACS People to acknowledged when reading: XiLauren, CarlosMenghetti, Dr. Bright, Dr. Alto, The Administrator, ODERp0lice, Spector, RedRabbid, Sinkills, MarcoMenghetti and Gizmofalcoa. If it was not for your friendships and your guidance I wouldn't be here today. My quotes. "How do you fell today?" "If I ever see Dr. Suginami near another Omega warhead I will personally shoot the person who allowed him near it." "I am bored" "Anyone up for a random Keter test?" "Let's take a vote, say I if its against the Code of Ethics to feed SCP-682 Class D for no scientific reason." "Ye" "You'll always be Red, Red." "I know people, if you ever do anything that stupid again I will call my people one time and when they call back I will hear on the other end "The job is done" and that is how I will know your dead, about to be dead, or slowly dying." "Rule 54- Chainsaws are never the answer" "LOOK AWAY!!!" "Wait? That's not allowed??? Since when???" "NO GOD REDACTED IT SCP-049 IS NOT A PLAGUE!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!?!?" "GO CHOKE ON A REDACTED LEMON!!! I HAD TO WORK FOR LEVEL 4!!! I DIDN'T GET NOMINATED OR ANY REDACTED!!!" "REDACTED" "SCP-999 is only a toy when ISD are not looking" "Yes there is an actual incident... Will I put it on here? Most likely." Information you need to know before talking to me: Never bother me while testing. My favorite SCP is SCP-682. I am the only Level 4 or higher clearance member that has never been affiliated with any form of a security department. I will not recommend you unless I like you. I am the freaking Director of the Medical Division... So Security please stop asking what my rank is. I ignore people who use words with five or more syllables. I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your foot if their is no one around to see. I will only allow you to test a Keter if I see you know the procedures. Just because I am not in or have ever been security doesn't mean I won't help with whatever I can. Philosophy of Dr. Camdwill A true friend doesn't make you pick a side. He lets you decide if you want to pick a side. People I must say sorry to: CarlosMinghetti, Keiiin and Spector1337 Notes of staff: I haven't seen the guy around much, but I feel like I have, somehow. -Dr. Logik I am on plenty... I am normally working at one of the sites between the times of EXPUNGED and EXPUNGED -Dr. Camdwill ''-Huh. Maybe we're just so busy, we don't see each other. Well, I guess I'll see you at around EXPUNGED.-Dr. Logik'' Hey, Camdwill, remember how you thought you were a robot for a few days- yeah that might've been one of the memetics on my file. Don't worry, they're temporary- at least I think they are. -Agent Doubt "That explains why I woke up in REDACTED." -Dr. Camdwil